


Beau Geste

by pollybywater



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollybywater/pseuds/pollybywater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because, as a parent who's made my share of mistakes, I wanted to read some 'William Ellison is a good guy underneath' fic...  Written in 7 parts for Sentinel Thursday, individual ficlet titles and pertinent challenges included in the text.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beau Geste

**Author's Note:**

> Because, as a parent who's made my share of mistakes, I wanted to read some 'William Ellison is a good guy underneath' fic... Written in 7 parts for Sentinel Thursday, individual ficlet titles and pertinent challenges included in the text.

  


'Beau Geste'  
challenge # 66 - "It's a bet"

*

"Dad, don't take this the wrong way, but have you lost your mind?"

"I'm not senile yet, Steven." William Ellison grinned wryly at his youngest son as he hung up the phone. "You think I'm behaving out of character."

"Well, yeah. I mean, you haven't exactly been the guy's biggest fan, and now you're hiring a lawyer for him..." Steven shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Sit down, son, there's something you need to hear."

William patted the sofa cushion next to him and waited. Once Steven was comfortably settled, William took Steven's hand; an action that startled his son's eyebrows into flying up.

"Dad, you're scaring me."

William actually snickered, then gave Steven's hand an extra squeeze when Steven tried to yank it away.

"Sorry, sorry. Just had the thought that this emotional bloodletting stuff must be contagious. Look, Steven, the truth is, Blair Sandburg did lie... at his press conference, when he said his thesis was fraudulent. Your brother really does have enhanced senses. He's had them all his life."

Steven gaped at him then blinked, obviously thinking, and William saw the moment that it all fell into place.

"Jesus, Dad, I remember- Jimmy used to- he could always- So it's true, which means Blair-" Steven stopped babbling and took a deep breath, eyes going wide. "Shit. What he did-"

"Was as great an act of loyalty as anything I've ever seen... and I can't ignore that. I'm going to get this mess straightened out for that boy, because I owe him."

"Think Jim will let you?" Steven gave him a sideways smirk that William cheerfully returned.

"I'm betting I can have it taken care of before Jimmy even finds out, Steven."

"Let me help?"

"You're on." William shook his son's hand with great ceremony. "We Ellisons are quite capable of making the occasional grand gesture ourselves."

"Yeah, we are."

***

'Solid Brass'  
challenge # 67 - it takes balls

*

Ellison Industries had been part of the Cascade business landscape since William Ellison's grandfather founded the company back in the twenties, so Steven wasn't too surprised to find that his dad knew a lot of influential people... people who belonged to Rainier's board of trustees and in Cascade's city commission; people who owned KCDE and KPOV television, the Cascade Herald, Times, and Sun.

Many were William Ellison's golfing buddies at the country club. The city's business leaders, whose companies formed the backbone of Cascade's economic health, were also friends and acquaintances of William Ellison's.

When Steven added in his own contacts and resources, both Ellisons were a bit taken aback to realize precisely how much influence they had - but Steven had to admit he _was_ surprised to learn the identities of some of his father's closest friends.

Only half joking, Steven said "Hey, dad, good thing we aren't using our powers for evil."

William, who might have scoffed impatiently at his son's whimsy a couple of years ago, gave an imaginary twirl of his moustache and a hearty "nyah-ha-ha." He was rewarded beyond all measure when Steven cracked up laughing at him.

And that, goddamnit, was also why he was going to help Blair Sandburg. In the months since he and Stephen had reconnected with Jim and gotten to know Blair, they'd learned a little bit about not taking life - and themselves - so seriously. Everything Blair Sandburg had done to help Jim with his senses aside, William had noticed some time ago that Blair also encouraged Jim to be more approachable and less unforgiving, and without that young man's influence William knew his relationship with his oldest son might be a lot more strained than it was... if not still virtually nonexistent.

The fax machine started chattering, distracting them both. They waited impatiently then began to read, passing pages between each other as the information came across.

When he finished reading everything their attorney's private investigator had uncovered, Steven shook his head and huffed out a disbelieving chuckle.

"You know, Blair may own Rainier by the time this is over."

"And Berkshire Publishing, too," William said absently, astonished at the sheer stupidity Sid Graham had exhibited. "Releasing excerpts from an illegally obtained work of intellectual property without signed consent from the author..."

"And the thesis was never formally submitted to committee *as* a dissertation, which means Blair was wrongfully terminated from the PhD program..."

"I'd say we have 'em by the short hairs, son."

"Yeah, all we have to do is pull," Steven agreed, laughing.

"That just leaves restoring Blair's credibility in a way that won't compromise Jimmy's safety... and I know just the man for the job."

William picked up the phone and dialed.

//You've reached the office of Joseph Mooney, Commissioner of Police. How may I direct your call?//

"Anna, this is Bill Ellison. Is Joe in?"

***

"Billy, me boyo, you're fucking nuts."

"You've known that since we were in high school, Jojo."

"Yeah, that I have. Sandburg's that important to you?"

"He's Jimmy's friend, and he got shafted. I'm not going to stand for it."

"I've read the reports and seen the statistics. He's been a real asset to Major Crime, but damn, man, he held a press conference and confessed to fraud."

"There's more to it than you know."

"Are you saying-"

"Joe, you're my oldest friend. You know me, you knew Jimmy's mother, and you met her uncle that time you came home with me for Christmas break. Do you remember him?"

"Hell yeah, I remember him. How could I forget? He told me to get my ass to a doctor before my dick rotted off with the clap, which he claimed he smelled on me. Miserable old bastard was right, too. Are you saying Sandburg's thesis was true? Jimmy's a- what did he call it, a sentinel?"

"It's not my place to say. That's a discussion you probably need to have with Jimmy in private. The fact is, Sandburg trashed himself to get the media off Jimmy's back, and while I agree with his reasons, I can't accept what his method will cost him and Jimmy. Sandburg's a good kid. Believe that if you believe nothing else."

"Yeah, I get that. Christ, what he did took balls! When do you want this to happen?"

"Soon as, buddy."

"Okay. What's your next move?"

"I'm going to see Andy next. That bitch Edwards is going down."

"Billy, remind me never to piss you off."

"I think you're safe. Thank you, Joe."

"You've never asked me for a thing where Jimmy was concerned, and trust me, this won't be a problem... but you've got to promise me after this is settled that you and I are going to sit down with a bottle of Bushmills and talk."

"If it's that 16 year old bottle I bought you when your grandson was born, you've got a deal."

"I knew I was saving it for a good reason."

***

Blair wrapped himself up like a mummy and huddled, shivering, on his bed. He couldn't seem to get warm no matter what he did, because the cold wasn't external, it was welling up from inside the hole in his soul that he'd carved out with his own actions.

He'd spent all day cleaning out his office at Rainier, under the narrow-eyed stares of two security guards who'd been dispatched to make sure he didn't abscond with university property -as if he wanted any of it, having fantasized more than once about burning Hargrove Hall to the ground.

By late afternoon, Edwards had shown up and tossed a bunch of paperwork onto his newly bared desk; happy to twist the knife. Revoked grants that would demand reimbursement, same as his student loans, delivered by Edwards with the threat of further litigation...

He'd held his head high and dropped the papers in a box, which he'd picked up before he'd walked out, saying nothing to her. Then he'd driven home, stopping halfway to pull over and scream until he'd gone hoarse. He'd have to go back in the morning to finish his office, he knew, then go on to do the same thing at Major Crime, but he'd done all he could bear to do for one day.

Now he was home- back at the loft, and he was thankful just to be alone. Naomi was out who-knows-where, Jim was taking Simon home from the hospital, and all he had to do was lie here and try to decide what to do with his life.

Maybe he'd just sleep.

God, just let him sleep.

***

'How _Does_ He Walk?'  
challenge #67 - it takes balls

*

Anderson Mitchell, President of Rainier University, audibly ground his teeth and then glared at his visitor, one hand irritably shaking a sheaf of papers stapled to a blue cardboard backing.

"Damn it, this is the last thing Rainier needs after that crap with Brad Ventriss and Suzanne Nadine."

"Be grateful I'm giving you a heads up. You've got a shot at settling this thing out of court." Comfortably seated on a lush leather sofa, William steepled his fingers and regarded Mitch steadily. "It's simple quid pro quo. Marie Edwards is out, Blair Sandburg is back in, no publicity required."

"This sounds suspiciously like blackmail."

"It's not blackmail. I'm merely pointing out facts. Edwards is responsible for this lawsuit. She's had it in for Sandburg since her fundraising efforts with Norman and Henry blew up in her face, and when she should have stood up for Sandburg she left him twisting in the wind. More than that, she took advantage of the situation with Berkshire and added to the media circus against his express wishes. I'm actually surprised she hasn't been charged with obstruction of justice, considering the effects of all that publicity on the police department."

"Look, Bill-"

"I'm not finished." William rose, planted his fists on Andy's desk, and loomed; an aging but still deadly predator. "You want to talk blackmail? How much scholarship money do you think comes to Rainier from Ellison Industries, both directly and through our subsidiaries, employees, and their dependants? How much is our corporate endowment worth to this university annually? Or our sponsorship of the athletic department?"

"You son of a bitch, I thought we were friends."

"We are friends. That's why I'm coming to you personally before I advise Blair Sandburg to proceed with the lawsuit."

"You'd do that?"

"I will do that. I'll even pay his legal fees. Judging from the facts of the case, it'll be a good investment."

"He said his thesis was fraudulent."

"He said it was a good piece of fiction. He never submitted it as his dissertation."

Andy Mitchell sighed and shook his head. William knew the gesture for what it was; a sign of surrender.

"Everything Edwards has done in this case has been against university policy," Andy allowed grudgingly. "I'll handle her termination personally and take care of the rest."

"Good. Maybe you should be a bit more attentive to what your staff is doing in the future."

"Bill, I'm surprised you don't walk bow-legged," Andy said with rather fond exasperation. William grinned at him, pleased to know his friend was willing to forgive his admittedly ruthless expectations.

In a move that would have shocked the life out of his sons, William reached down and adjusted himself.

"Who says I don't?" He asked, and swaggered out to Andy's laughter.

***

"How are we doing?"

"Great, Dad. Berkshire's lawyers couldn't back down fast enough. Graham's finished and they're cutting Blair a check right now that ought to provide for him financially even after he pays off his student loans."

"Good job, Steven. Andy's taking care of Edwards tonight and the press conference is scheduled for noon tomorrow."

"Wish I could see their faces," Steven said wistfully. William squeezed his shoulder.

"I suspect we're going to hear all about it soon enough."

"You think Jim's going to be mad when he finds out we meddled?"

William shrugged. "It's possible- no, probable. I'm hoping he'll let it go since it's for Sandburg's benefit." And for his own, William admitted to himself. It had occurred to him to wonder if the irate phone call he'd made to Jimmy some days earlier, complaining about the media coverage, had contributed to Sandburg's desperate action. It had also dawned on him that if Sandburg's sacrifice wasn't mitigated in some manner that allowed the young man to stay in Cascade, Jimmy just might end up leaving Cascade, too... which wouldn't be William's first choice of outcomes.

"Whether he does or not, Dad, I think you're doing the right thing."

"Thanks, son, and thanks for your help."

Steven smiled, and William thought that even if Jimmy ended up furious with him, he couldn't regret the way handling this problem with his younger son had made the two of them a team.

No, family.

Finally.

***

"I'm still not cutting my hair."

"Ho-ho-ho," Jim mocked cheerfully.

"I'm not going to do it," Blair insisted.

"That's what you think" Jim said as he hauled Blair over to him with his cane and gave him a noogie, which Blair tried to accept cheerfully although he hated that gesture. "They're going to love you at the Academy. Captain, I'm going to make a little Blairskin rug for you here."

"You're not going to scalp me! Forget it!" Blair squirmed, trying to hold onto his temper. He really did appreciate his friends, despite their macho-ritualistic-bullshit ways of reassuring him that they still cared.

Especially since he'd never expected to be invited to stay on at Major Crime; something that didn't seem even remotely possible, given everything that had happened.

He had to wonder what Jim, Simon, and Naomi were smoking.

"We got to go down to the woods-" Simon intoned threateningly, interrupted when Rhonda handed him the phone.

"It's the Commissioner's office," she murmured.

"Yes, Sir?" Simon's look of surprise drew everyone's attention. "Yes, Commissioner, they're both here... Yes, Sir. I understand. Yes, Sir, we will. Thank you, Sir, I'll pass that along. Goodbye." He looked up at his best team. "The Commissioner is about to give a press conference that he says we'll want to see."

It didn't take sentinel sight to see the way Sandburg's face paled, but Sandburg said nothing as Simon, Connor, Rafe, Brown, Taggart, and Naomi preceded him and Jim into the break room. Rafe, looking a little pale himself, switched on the TV, setting it on the channel Simon quietly requested.

Recognizing Anderson Mitchell at the Commissioner's side, Blair let out an involuntary gasp and took a step back. Jim grabbed him by the arm and gave him a little shake.

"Whatever they say, Chief, we'll work it out together. Do you understand me?"

Blair stared up into blazing blue eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Jim, that's the President of Rainier with the Commissioner-"

"Together, Chief," Jim insisted, having learned all kinds of lessons about loyalty over the last few days. He might be a slow learner sometimes, but he _did_ learn, and he wasn't going to let anything or anybody fuck up his relationship with Blair again.

Blair eventually nodded.

"Okay, Jim. Together."

***

'It Rolls Downhill'  
challenge # 67 - it takes balls

*

"I have a short statement to make then I'll take a few questions," Commissioner Mooney said as he moved to the dais, a formidable figure with his white hair, dark eyes, and bluff features. He glared at the assembled media and cleared his throat.

"One of the hallmarks of democracy is the power of a free press, and while it has never been the policy of this department to mislead or censor the media, I am here today to inform you that such a deception did indeed take place."

Several reporters began shouting at once. Joe Mooney crossed his arms and lifted one autocratic white eyebrow, waiting with visible impatience for the furor to subside; which happened with remarkable speed, considering.

"Are you finished? Very well. Earlier this week, the Cascade Police Department was involved in what became a life and death struggle to save Jack Bartley from becoming the target of Klaus Zeller. Due to interference in the investigation _by the press_ \- yes, I mean _you_ \- Zeller eluded capture, and almost succeeded in assassinating Bartley. A number of good people, _my_ people, were consequently injured. Let me make this clear. I am not a happy man, ladies and gentlemen."

The sheer amount of scorn in Mooney's voice was astonishing, and the little group inside Major Crime's break room looked at each other with surprise.

"Damn, I was hoping he'd run for mayor next year," Joel muttered.

"I'd vote for him," Naomi startled them all by saying, undeterred by Simon's impatient "Shush!"

"In an effort to draw media attention away from this department, one of my men called a press conference and publicly declared himself a fraud. That man is Blair Sandburg, civilian observer to Major Crime."

" _One of his men_!" Blair exclaimed, swaying unsteadily.

Jim shouted for H, who helped him shove Blair into a chair before Blair could fall... accompanied by another outburst from the reporters at the press conference, who were also shouting. One voice rang out in the crowd; Don Haas, volume no doubt enhanced by his sound man.

"Are you saying Blair Sandburg lied when he said his thesis was fraudulent?"

"Had you done your job correctly and verified your sources," Joe Mooney roared back, "you would have easily discovered that the source material was _NOT_ Blair Sandburg's dissertation. He never submitted it as such. It was a work of fiction, he said so himself!"

"President Mitchell, is that correct?" Haas, again, barely audible this time.

Anderson Mitchell stepped up to the mikes and waited until the noise level dropped. It took a few moments.

"Commissioner Mooney is correct. Blair Sandburg did not commit fraud because he did not submit the material in question as his dissertation. Rainier University stands behind Mr. Sandburg in this matter."

"Holy shit," Blair whispered, head in his hands. Jim patted him awkwardly on one shoulder while Naomi was crouched at his other side, and neither knew what to say.

Someone asked a question that no one but Jim could hear. His head lifted sharply and he shook Blair to get his attention.

"Yes, that's also correct. Former Chancellor Marie Edwards is no longer employed by Rainier University," Mitchell said evenly to Blair's audible gasp.

"Commissioner Mooney, does this mean that Jim Ellison really is a sentinel?"

"Absolutely not. Doesn't the word 'fiction' mean anything to you people? What it means is, a young man was ready to sacrifice his professional career and his reputation to help protect the citizens of this city from the likes of Klaus Zeller... an act that wouldn't have been necessary if you'd bothered to confirm your sources and behave like journalists instead of muckrakers."

"You go, Joe," H breathed out, turning to give Rafe a high five. "The Commish has stones!"

"Where is Blair Sandburg now?" Don Haas asked, and Mooney grinned, his first since the press conference began.

"Mister Sandburg is in Major Crime, where he's being offered a permanent position. It's my hope he will accept, so his integrity and resourcefulness will continue to be an asset to this department." That grin faded into a fierce glower. "Let me make one other thing perfectly clear. I will not countenance further harassment of Mister Sandburg, Detective James Ellison, any member of Major Crime, or their families. Conduct yourselves accordingly or be prepared to face the legal consequences."

"What about Sid Graham's allegations that-"

"I think you'll find that Berkshire Publishing has elected to settle this matter out of court and that Sid Graham has been fired from their employ... and that is all. Good day."

Mooney and Mitchell walked away, ignoring any more shouted questions. The scene changed to a studio anchor, who looked vaguely bewildered as she said something about surprising new developments and going to commercial. Rafe switched off the TV and all eyes turned to Blair, who was staring at the blank screen with an even blanker look on his face.

"Hairboy, you speechless?"

"Sandy?"

"Blair, honey?"

"Chief? You okay?"

"I don't know," Blair said slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Am I really here, or am I dreaming this?"

"Snap out of it, Sandburg." Simon reached over and pinched his arm.

"Ouch! Okay! But what did he mean about Berkshire settling out of court? I didn't- Jim?"

"Wasn't me, Chief. I think I have some ideas on who it could be, though. Let's take a ride."

Jim held out a hand that Blair took unselfconsciously as he stood, levering himself up like a man who'd been knocked to the ground. When he tried to pull his hand away, Jim refused to release it, and their audience watched with open grins as Jim towed Blair out of the room.

"D'ya think Jimbo's gonna hold Sandy's hand all the way to the garage?"

***

Out in the corridor, Blair was wondering the same thing.

"Jeez, man, why don't you use your cuffs?" He finally snarled as Jim hauled him into the elevator. Fortunately, they were alone in the car. Jim released his hand, but grabbed him by the arm.

"You're freaking out here, Sandburg. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Jim gave a huge sigh, too aware of that hammering heartbeat and the overwhelming smell of fear. "Look, I could be wrong, but I think my dad had something to do with this, and if I'm going to see him I need you with me."

"Well." Blair stared at the floor. "That's... a little more honesty than I'm-"

"-used to hearing from me. I know. Come on, Chief, give me a break here."

Blair took a deep breath, then another, and completely unable to resist the temptation, Jim murmured "I am relaxed. I am relaxed."

To his relief, Blair laughed.

"You jerk."

" _Your_ jerk," Jim corrected, daring greatly, and won himself that beautiful, matchless, Sandburg smile.

"Yeah. Mine." The elevator opened onto the parking garage, and Blair put his hand on the small of Jim's back. "Together?"

"Together."

***

'Too Much, Not Enough'  
challenge # 68 - an outsider's point of view

*

"What makes you think your dad is involved, anyway?" Blair asked absently, driving them out of downtown and towards the neighborhood where Jim had been raised.

"I'm a detective. It had to be somebody with money and a lot of influence in Cascade. Somebody who would push hard to clear your reputation but not endanger me while they did it... somebody who would assume they had your- _our_ best interests at heart and would think that entitled them to act. Who else could it be?"

Blair frowned. "Jim, why would your dad give a damn about me?"

"Sandburg, Dad likes you. I thought you knew that."

"Not a psychic here. How was I supposed to know that?"

Holding up one hand, Jim ticked off his points finger by finger.

"Let's see. He's had _us_ \- as in you, too, not just me - over for dinner three times in the last six months, he laughs at your lame-ass jokes, he asks you questions about your research, he sent you a Christmas card, and he ate your ostrich chili without complaining. For Dad, that's as good as it gets."

"I thought he was just being polite," Blair muttered sulkily, not amused when Jim rolled his eyes.

"How- how will you feel about what he did, if he did it?" Blair asked Jim, wondering if Jim realized he sorely needed somebody to tell him how _he_ should be feeling. He honestly wasn't sure. The events of the last week seemed to be crashing in on him now, leaving him numb, except for a vague sense of relief that Jim apparently didn't plan to abandon him. Not even Jim's implication that their friendship might be moving to a new level was making much of an impact... and he'd wanted that forever.

It didn't make much sense, but right now, nothing did.

"Part of me is a little pissed off that he decided to 'fix' this, and I kind of resent the fact that he did it, when it should have been me-"

"Jim, no-"

"But mainly, I'm grateful. And if he was behind it, that's what I'm going to tell him."

"Grateful," Blair echoed, turning that concept over in his mind. Yeah, he could do grateful - he could _act_ it, anyway, at least until he really felt it; until he knew what it all meant and how it was going to affect the rest of his life. "Okay."

***

"They're here," Steven said with no small degree of apprehension in his voice. William joined his son at the window and watched Blair Sandburg slide out of the driver side of that old truck, quickly moving to the other side to help Jimmy out, cane and all.

Something in that attentive, habitual care struck a chord in William, and he shook his head and wondered how he'd missed it before - wondered if _Jimmy_ had missed it before Blair's press conference, and if he got it now.

Steven saw it, too, watching the way Blair automatically slowed his pace to suit Jim's limp.

"Blair really loves him, doesn't he."

"He'd just about have to, wouldn't he?" William replied, knowing full well that Jimmy would have heard Steven and surprised to find himself grinning at the thought.

"Because of what Blair did, you mean?"

"Well, that, and because Jimmy's such a catch. He's an Ellison, after all," William teased, laughing when Steven - and outside, Jimmy - gaped at him.

"Dad, sometimes I wonder if I know you at all," Steven said, chuckling.

"High time we got to know each other a little better." This time, William very definitely directed his words towards his oldest son, relieved when a soft smile crossed Jimmy's face.

"You don't seem too upset by the idea," Steven commented to William's shrug.

"There was a time when it would have bothered me," William admitted honestly. "Then I went through a year and a half of believing your brother was dead, only to discover that even after he was back, he wouldn't speak to me."

Jimmy came to a halt, and William saw Blair say something to him. His hand went to Blair's face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind one ear as he replied. Still speaking to Jimmy as much as Steven, William went on. "I have you boys back in my life, and all I want now is for you to be happy. I'd move heaven and earth to make you that way... so changing my attitude about a few things seems a small price to pay."

William put his arm around Steven's shoulders and gave him a squeeze, his heart a little sore at his son's surprise.

One more thing he was determined to change.

***

"Jim? You okay?"

Jim looked into that upturned face and brushed away a stray curl, his fingers lingering.

"I just heard Dad give us his blessing, Chief."

"His blessing." Blair blinked, aware that he ought to be pleased about that. That was good for Jim, wasn't it? Having his dad's blessing? And he wanted Jim to be happy, that was the main thing.

So he tried on a grin and patted Jim's back. "That's great, man."

"Are _you_ okay?" Jim asked worriedly, beginning to realize Blair wasn't precisely acting like himself. "You've been awfully quiet since we left the station."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Blair said, waving a careless hand. "Just- you know, processing."

No blip in that heart rate, no change in respirations, nothing in Blair's scent to indicate he was lying... but Jim was suddenly convinced that Blair wasn't fine at all. He just didn't know what to do about it.

"Ready to go in?"

"Sure. Might as well."

***

"Come on in, Jimmy," William murmured before his oldest son could knock, moving towards the foyer. Steven shot him a sharp look as he followed.

"His hearing is that good?"

"Better than you can imagine."

The door opened and Jim walked in, an accusatory look aimed at William.

"You told him?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" Steven was asking at virtually the same time, drawing Jim's attention off William and onto his brother.

"I didn't want- it was supposed to be-" Jim stopped himself and thought about what he was saying, and to whom. "You're right. I should have told you."

Only half an ear on his sons, William inspected Blair Sandburg. He hadn't seen Blair in person for several weeks, and the change in the younger man was quite dramatic. Blair looked pale and withdrawn, and didn't even seem to be listening as Steven started telling Jimmy of some incident he recalled from their childhood - a story William believed Blair would have enjoyed, ordinarily.

William caught himself frowning.

"Blair? Let's go sit down, hmm?"

Blair silently walked into the room William pointed him towards. Jim started to follow, and William held up one hand.

"Give me a few minutes to talk to Blair first, Jimmy, please. There are some things we need to discuss. Why don't you and Steven go check with Sally and see when dinner will be ready?"

"Dad, there are things we _all_ need to-"

"Trust me, Jimmy, just this once," William whispered for Jim's hearing alone.

"Don't make me regret it."

It was a warning William didn't intend to ignore.

***

'Just Right'  
challenge # 68 - an outsider's point of view

*

Handing Blair a brandy, William sat on the sofa beside him. William was of the opinion that Blair was in shock and wondered how Jimmy had missed it. Must be the difference in seeing somebody every day versus not seeing them in weeks, he supposed, half convinced he should put a blanket around the younger man's shoulders.

"You saw Joe Mooney's press conference, didn't you?" He asked after Blair had finally taken a couple of sips of the brandy.

"Yes, sir. Jim thinks you were behind it."

"Jimmy's right. He doesn't know it, but Joe Mooney and I have been friends since high school. In fact, Jimmy's named after him- James _Joseph_. Joe was glad to help, and I knew he'd protect Jimmy like his own children."

"And the president of Rainier?" Blair asked, finishing his drink. He made no protest when William filled his snifter a second time. William was relieved to see a little color in Blair's face, alcohol-induced or not.

"Another friend."

"You had Chancellor Edwards fired," Blair charged next.

"Oh, yes. What she did to you was against university policy and Andy Mitchell agreed with me." William caught Blair's doubtful frown. "You need to realize something. I didn't tell either one of them what to say. The only thing I did was acquaint them with the facts, and I'm not talking about Jimmy's senses. You didn't deserve-"

"I did. I did deserve it. It was my fault. I didn't take Jim's name out of the diss. I left my laptop unsecured. The whole thing was an accident waiting to happen and I- I let it-" Blair clamped down on whatever it was he was about to say, tossing the brandy back instead before turning an unhappy gaze on William. "I don't understand... and Berkshire... Commissioner Mooney said they settled? Settled what?"

"I asked my legal team to handle Berkshire. A lawsuit was filed on your behalf. Berkshire was in the wrong, they knew it, they settled. Your check is in the mail, as the saying goes," William said with a faint smile that Blair didn't return. "You didn't deserve what Sid Graham did, or what Marie Edwards did, Blair," he said more firmly, speaking to the terrible guilt Blair was carrying.

"I still don't understand why you- why you-" Blair's fist knuckled over his eyes as he ducked his head and turned away. Something about the gesture reminded William of when Jimmy and Steven were children, which steeled William's resolve to be a better father now than he'd been back then.

Reaching out, he grasped Blair's arm and gently turned the younger man back towards him, his throat aching at the defenseless grief in that watery blue gaze.

"Blair, son, it's what dads are supposed to do," he rasped, giving the slightest of tugs, trying to show it was okay even though this particular territory was as foreign to him as it was to Blair - and it must have worked, because Blair leaned into him with a shuddering sigh. William closed his arms around Blair's shoulders and patted him awkwardly, but determinedly.

"I don't know anything about what dads are supposed to do," Blair confessed in a shaky whisper.

"That's okay, I'm still learning, too," he said wryly, pleased when Blair responded with a faint chuckle.

Blair eventually straightened, looking calmer and more _present_ than he had earlier, much to William's relief.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thank you. It was just- I thought everything was over, then it wasn't. I couldn't keep up," Blair explained with a shrug. William let it slide, understanding that need to shut down better than Blair could imagine.

"I felt the same way when I found out Jimmy was alive."

***

"Jesus," Jim whispered, rubbing at his face. Sally handed him a glass of water while Steven squeezed his shoulder and gave him a nudge, their combined efforts thankfully distracting him.

"Hearing something bad about yourself?" Steven asked quietly when Sally went back towards the stove.

"Something like that. You're okay with this?"

"Which 'this'?" Steven asked with a snort. "The sentinel this, the you and Blair this, or the Dad acting like Ward Cleaver this?"

"I would have said Ben Cartwright, myself," Jim corrected seriously. Steven gaped at him just before they both started laughing, holding onto each other in a sudden wave of giddy hilarity.

"Something you wanna tell me about you and Little Joe, Adam?" Steven gasped out, winning a retaliatory poke in the ribs from Jim.

"Don't go there, Hoss."

***

Sally Wong watched the four men around the dining room table as she served their meal.

The guardian's companion was waving his hands about as his unlikely story had the other three snickering. She had to smile, too, pleased to see the guardian himself looking so relaxed and happy; finally finding comfort in the presence of his family.

At long last, all was as it should be... and if she amused herself by making comparisons to Hop Sing and the Ponderosa Ranch, well, that was nobody's business but her own.

***

"Stay tonight, Jim," William urged quietly, reminding himself for the hundredth time to use the short version of his son's nickname, once Jim had reluctantly admitted over dinner that he really preferred it.

Jim glanced over at Blair, who was curled up in a corner of the sofa and dozing unabashedly. Steven was already gone, citing an early meeting that couldn't be missed, and Jim had to admit he was both tired and sore, his wounded leg throbbing like a toothache.

"Blair's exhausted and your doctor hasn't released you to drive yet, has he."

"You know, Dad, that's a good idea. Seems like you've had a lot of them lately," Jim noted with a remarkable lack of sarcasm. "I heard what you said to Blair."

"I expected you would."

"He blames himself because I blamed him," Jim admitted painfully. "I said some things..."

"We all do that. We all say things we wish we could take back the second they come out of our mouths. He doesn't hold it against you."

"He never does." Jim gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come see you as soon as I got back from Peru. I didn't think you-"

"You didn't think I cared," William said with his own sigh. "I understand why you felt that way. I made a lot of mistakes as a father, but I loved you then, Jimmy, and I love you now."

"I know you do," Jim breathed, actually believing it. It felt good. "I love you too, Dad."

"tha's so nice... now dial it down an' go to bed, jim," Blair mumbled, stretching out on the sofa without ever opening his eyes.

Laughing silently, William stood, pausing to kiss the top of Jim's head and ruffle Blair's hair.

"Use the guest room. The bed's bigger."

"Dad!"

***

'Great and Small'  
challenge # 68 - an outsider's point of view

*

Blair awakened slowly, ascending so gradually into consciousness that he wasn't sure when - if - he'd stopped dreaming. He felt wonderfully warm, cradled against Jim's strong form, his tank tee and boxers no barrier to that radiating body heat.

He sighed contentedly; dimly aware it must be very early in the morning, judging from the pearly gray light. The surroundings threw him a bit, and it took him a minute to remember they were still at Jim's dad's house... which led him to recall yesterday's events.

Simon's offer... the commissioner's press conference... Mister Ellison's revelations... all unimportant compared to where he was now.

Hadn't he decided days ago that nothing mattered more to him than Jim did? He was still at peace with that decision, and everything else was just details.

Good details, though, as William and Steven had been at some pains to explain after dinner last night. He was set financially, thanks to the settlement from Berkshire. He could go back to Rainier and get his doctorate - although not with the sentinel diss. At this point, he never wanted to see it again. Still, he'd gathered enough material for a workable thesis on the police as a subculture. Or he could go to the police academy and become a detective himself.

So much depended on what Jim wanted, and he wasn't martyring himself - he _wasn't_. He just- he wanted not to make Jim unhappy again, ever, because he couldn't be happy unless Jim was happy. He'd known that since Simon and Daryl were lost in Peru, and it was truer now than it had ever been.

He and Jim needed to talk, Blair realized wearily. He had to know how Jim really felt about the direction their relationship was taking. He had to be certain that Jim wasn't suddenly offering himself out of guilt, or because some weird-ass sentinel instinct was overriding Jim's better judgment. Most of all, he had to know if Jim genuinely desired him physically, which seemed unlikely given Jim's past choices.

For right now, though, he'd ignore it all, and let himself enjoy being in Jim's arms.

***

"Captain Banks. Good morning. Would you like some coffee?"

"Good morning, Mister Ellison. Coffee sounds great."

Simon followed William Ellison into the kitchen, where they sat at a plain wooden table like regular folks; William Ellison pouring Simon's coffee himself into a white stoneware mug.

The whole thing surprised Simon a little, and he realized he'd assumed that rich people always ate in their formal dining rooms, using their most ornate dishes, their every whim waited on by hired help... which led him to laugh at himself for being silly.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for coming by so early, but I wanted to check on Jim and Blair. When I found out they weren't home I got worried."

"I understand, Captain Banks."

"Please, call me Simon."

"If you'll call me Bill," Jim's father returned warmly. "I suppose it makes you nervous when you don't know where they are."

"Yeah, they're not usually missing for a _good_ reason," Simon admitted with a frown, thinking of times past when one or both members of his best team had been missing... Lash, Brackett, Oliver...

"I wouldn't be surprised if they slept in. Blair was pretty shook up by everything that's happened and Jimmy's leg hurt, which is why I asked them to stay. Neither was in any shape to drive back into town last night. Frankly, I'm surprised _your_ doctor is allowing you drive so soon, Simon." William arched one eyebrow, wondering if the captain of Major Crime needed a keeper as badly as his son and Blair. He was amused when Simon Banks gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well, strictly speaking..."

"Hmm. I thought so. You're a good friend to Jimmy and Blair."

"They've been good friends to me. Both of them."

"They do seem to come as a package deal," William noted amusedly.

Their eyes met across the table and both men were relieved to see affection and acceptance in the other's eyes.

***

Jim went from asleep to fully alert at his usual warp speed, senses informing him something had changed. He instantly determined that he'd been roused by Simon's entrance. Relaxing, he lay still and listened to his dad and Simon, briefly kicking himself for not having checked in with Simon last night. He could have spared his friend some worry... then his senses pointed out his current position and nothing else mattered.

Blair was lying with his back spooned against Jim's front, tight butt snugged against a morning erection that was suddenly demanding all of Jim's attention. Surrendering, Jim moved on pure instinct, pulling Blair into him as his hips pushed forward, his breath catching on the resultant surge of pleasure.

To his great delight, Blair drowsily pushed back.

"Mmm, morning. How's your leg?"

"What leg?" Jim asked huskily, nuzzling Blair's hair aside so he could kiss that warm nape, still lazily rocking into Blair's ass. It felt so damned good that he wanted to whimper, especially when his imagination wondered how much better it would feel naked.

Carefully closing his teeth on Blair's skin, he indulged his urge to mark his bedmate, arousal heightened when Blair writhed against him with a groan.

"God, Jim..."

"Hmm, you taste sweet. I knew you would."

"You knew? You mean, you thought about this?" There was enough audible doubt in that shaky question to cut through Jim's erotic haze. He unceremoniously turned them both, until he was lying half on top of Blair and looking down into wary blue eyes.

"Of course I have! I denied it to myself for too long. I denied _you_ for too long. I never will again."

"Just like that? Just that easy?"

"Shouldn't something about this be easy?" Jim wondered with some exasperation, too aware of just how easy it would be to lower his head and swallow those fretful questions.

"So you think this is part of the sentinel thing," Blair asked flatly.

"Jesus, Chief, don't be an idiot," Jim snapped, insulted. "It's not a sentinel thing, it's a love thing!"

He was surprised when Blair started laughing out loud, so obviously full of joy and relief that he had to laugh, too, before strong hands cupped his face and pulled their lips together at last.

"I love you, too, James Joseph."

"Damn right, you do."

***

That was the best sound in the world, William Ellison thought, exchanging a grin with Simon Banks as they listened to that distant laughter.

Well worth a hundred grand gestures.

End  
1 Dec 04


End file.
